Forever
by Midori-Ann
Summary: Čo by sa stalo, ak by sa Eun Soo predsa len vrátila späť do svojho času a Choi Young ostal sám v Goryeu? Našli by si k sebe cestu aj napriek všetkým prekážkam a hlavne "času"?
1. Prológ

Prológ

Bola tak blízko. Tak blízko, keď zrazu pocítila silný stisk jeho ruky na svojej paži.

„Pusti ma! Nechaj ma ísť!" vykríkla od zúfalstva a celou silou sa snažila vymaniť z jeho zovretia.

„Pusti ma!"

No on ju nepočúval. Silno ju zovrel v náručí, aby jej znemožnil akýkoľvek ďalší pokus o útek a len sa prizeral, ako sa brána pred nimi zatvára.

Nemal z toho dobrý pocit. Toto sa nemalo stať.

„Pusti ma! Choď odo mňa preč!"

Eun Soo bola zúfalá. Jej jediná cesta domov sa jej pomaly strácala pred očami a ona nemohla nič urobiť. Mohla sa metať, kričať, prosiť... vyzeralo to tak, že jej prosby nijak neobmäkčia muža, ktorý ju odmietal poslať späť.

Na chvíľu jej preblesklo hlavou, že bola veľmi naivná, keď mu uverila, že by jej pomohol vrátiť sa domov.

„A ja som ti verila..."

Tie slová boli preňho ako nože, ktoré sa mu zabárali hlboko do srdca. Na chvíľu zmeravel.

Naozaj to, čo robil, bolo správne?

Sledoval tú ženu, ktorá sa zo všetkých síl snažila vymaniť z jeho zovretia. Nepatrila sem. Nie kvôli jej odevu, nie kvôli nezvyčajnej farbe jej vlasov a ani kvôli jej vyjadrovaniu. Bolo to kvôli jej čistej, slobodnej duší, ktorá nemohla ostať pripútaná k tomuto svetu.

Nemohol ju tu nechať. Nie tu a teraz, keď sa už o nej niekto dozvedel a bolo zrejmé, že sa opäť pokúsi o jej život. Ako potom dodrží svoj sľub?

Zdrapil ju za ramená a otočil tvárou k sebe.

Eun Soo bola tak vydesená, že na chvíľu prestala sebou mykať. Prestrašene hľadela do jeho veľkých, tmavohnedých očí sa snažila sa v nich nájsť odpoveď na svoju otázku. _Prečo? Čo také som urobila, že mi teraz nechceš pomôcť?_

Choi Youngovi stačil len jediný pohľad do jej veľkých očí, aby pochopil, že nemá na výber.

Zdrapil ju za ramená a pritiahol ju k sebe tak blízko, ako to len bola možné. A potom nečujne, aby to nik iný okrem nej nepočul, zašepkal:

„Splatil som svoj dlh."

Skôr než Eun Soo stihla nejak zareagovať, odstúpil od nej a celou silou do nej strčil.

A ona padala. Očakávala pád, no ten neprichádzal. Padala stále ďalej a ďalej, pred ňou sa vynárali rôzne obrazy, svetelné paprsky pripomínajúce elektrický náboj a veci, o ktoré v živote nevidela.

Keď si už myslela, že sa to nikdy neskončí, pocítila na tvári chladný dotyk asfaltu. Neodvážila sa otvoriť oči, lebo sa bála, že je to len sen. Že tie dôverne známe zvuky, vône a svetlo je len dôsledok pádu na hlavu. Pomaly upadala do bezvedomia, ale ešte predtým si všimla, ako v diaľke vychádza slnko. Potom už bola všade len nekonečná tma.


	2. Kapitola 1

Vedel, že spravil chybu a tiež vedel, že ho trest určite neminie. Ale nevedel si predstaviť život s vedomím, že by porušil sľub, ktorý tej Nebeskej žene dal. Z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu ho to trápilo viac než neuposlúchnutie Kráľovho rozkazu. Hoci cena, ktorú bude musieť za neposlušnosť zaplatiť, bude poriadne vysoká.

Ešte raz sa pozrel na miesto, kde sa pred ním zatvorila nebeská brána a obrátil sa k svojim spolubojovníkom. V ich očiach čítal, prekvapenie, rozhorčenie a... aj strach. Strach o svojho Kapitána. Nemal im to za zlé, keďže pociťoval to isté, aj keď sa to vo svojom vnútri snažil popierať.

No na sebaľútosť nebola práve vhodná chvíľa. Museli sa okamžite vrátiť do hostinca, aby eskortovali Kráľa späť do hlavného mesta skôr, než sa stane niečo ešte horšie. V duchu sa však pýtal sám seba, či to vôbec bolo možne.

„Vraciame sa späť. Okamžite!"

Nečakal na ich odpoveď a hneď sa pobral na odchod, keď sa odrazu niekto odvážil ozvať a prerušiť tým hrobové ticho, ktoré medzi nimi panovalo.

„Woodalchi!"

Ten hlas poznal až príliš dobre. Ten istý hlas sa celú cestu sťažoval na nepriaznivé poveternostné podmienky, na zlého koňa a na nedostačujúcu eskortu, ktorá nebola hodná jeho Kráľa.

Obrátil sa, aby sa mohol pozrieť do očí Kráľovmu pestúnovi Jo Il Shinovi.

„Toto vás bude stáť život! Zrada! Zrada! Ako ste sa odvážili odmietnuť Kráľov rozkaz?! Zaslúžite si smrť rozštvrtením vy podradný pes! Vy...!"

„Dae Man!"

„A- áno K- kapitán!"

„Bež do prístavu a oznám prievozníkovi, nech pripraví loď. Okamžite odchádzame."

„A- áno!"

Skôr, než sa stihol nazdať, sa ten mladý muž strácal medzi siluetami stromov a čoskoro mu zmizol z dohľadu. Bol jediný z jeho mužov, ktorý sa svojou rýchlosťou vyrovnal hádam aj vetru.

Obrátil sa na ostatných a dal im pokyn na odchod, no márne dúfal, že sa ten otravný človek znova neozve.

„Woodalchi! Vy ma nepočúvate?! Ako sa odvažujete ignorovať Kráľovho najvernejšieho a najbližšieho radcu, akého kedy mal?! ! Za toto odvisnete! Bohovia, čo ste nám to..."

Viac už toho muža nedokázal počúvať . Obrátil sa a pristúpil k nemu čo najbližšie, aby bolo vidieť ich výškový rozdiel. Kráľov radca sa zháčil a ustúpil dozadu očami neustále sledujúc muža, ktorý sa pred týčil ako hora.

„Vaša Excelencia, pokiaľ sa nedostaneme do hlavného mesta, ten človek nie je Kráľom a _VY_ nie ste jeho radcom. Preto by som na Vašom mieste dobre volil slová, ak nechcete ostať vydaný napospas divej zveri alebo tým Yuanským vrahom."

Oči Jo Il Shina sa rozšírili od hrôzy.

„Vy sa mi _vyhrážate_?"

Choi Young sa len pousmial a pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie. Ale keďže je naša eskorta nevyhovujúca vašim požiadavkám a očividne veľmi neschopná, môže sa ľahko stať, že by sme vás niekde po ceste mohli zabudnúť. Preto si radšej dávajte veľký pozor."

„Vy jeden..."

Stačil mu ešte jeden pohľad na mladého kapitána a viac sa neodvážil prehovoriť.

„Odchádzame." Zavelil Choi Young a vybral sa s celou skupinou späť do hostinca.

Jo Il Shin ho celou cestou nenávistne prebodával svojím pohľadom. Ten človek sa mu bridil už pri prvom stretnutí. A ak si chcel udržať dobré miesto pri mladom Kráľovi, bude sa ho musieť nejakým spôsobom zbaviť. Ten smelý Kapitán ani nevedel, ako mu svojím činom nahrával do karát. Však raz mu to všetko zráta.

Eun Soo sa pretočila na druhý bok a sťažka si vzdychla. Na chvíľu zmeravela.

To zvláštne svetlo, ten silný pach dezinfekcie a čistoty všade naokolo... Pomaly otvárala oči a tajne dúfala, že to všetko nie je len sen.

„Ah, slečna, vy ste už hore!"

Ten neznámy hlas ju natoľko prekvapil, že od strachu vykríkla a hlavu si strčila rýchlo pod prikrývku, ktorou bola zakrytá. V tme sa cítila bezpečnejšie a aj keď vedela, že je to hlúpe, dúfala, že _tam_ ju ten psychopat hľadať nebude.

„Slečna, prosím, upokojte sa. Ste v nemocnici, tu sa vám nič nestane."

Eun Soo nemohla uveriť vlastným ušiam. Žeby to predsa len bola pravda?

Opatrne si začala sťahovať prikrývku dole z tváre a na jej veľké prekvapenia pred ňou skutočne stálo mladé dievča odeté v bielej zdravotníckej rovnošate s ustarosteným výrazom v tvári.

Nemohla tomu uveriť.

„Ja... som skutočne doma..." vyjachtala zo seba , stále neveriac tomu, čo sa naozaj stalo.

Sestrička sa na ňu súcitne pozrela a začala ju prezerať.

„Máte len niekoľko škrabancom a podliatin, nie je to nič vážne. O chvíľu za vami príde doktor, aby vás ešte osobne prezrel a potom vás prepustíme domov."

Eun Soo prikývla a nechala sestričku, aby jej napravila vankúš. Mala toľko otázok, na ktoré potrebovala odpovede.

„Čo sa vlastne stalo? Ako... som sa tu ocitla?"

„Našli vás ležať pri soche Budhu niekedy nadránom okolo piatej. Boli ste v bezvedomí tak vás okamžite previezli sem... Bože, boli ste taká odvážna a statočná. Ja na vašom mieste..."

„Prosím?" nechápavo sa spýtala Eun Soo.

Sestra sa na ňu nechápavo pozrela.

„Vy to neviete? Boli ste hádam vo všetkých večerných správach. Už teraz ste hrdinkou!"

Eun Soo za zháčila. _Všetkých?_ Aká je pravdepodobnosť, že to nevidel nik z jej rodiny a hlavne_... jej_ _mama? _Na túto otázku vedela odpoveď hneď... nulová.

Nešťastne zafňukala a skrútila sa do klbka. Akonáhle si zapne telefón, rozpúta sa peklo. Sestrička si však jej chovanie vysvetlila inak a začala ju utešovať.

„Nebojte sa, toho chlapa určite chytia. Spravodlivosti ešte nik neušiel."

Vtedy ju niečo napadlo.

„Viete mi povedať, ako sa má ten muž, ktorého som tam zošívala?"

„Je v poriadku. Tiež ho priviezli sem a doktor povedal, že tu bola nádherná ručná práca. Za tých podmienok ste si počínali viac než výborne."

„Ďakujem."

„Teraz vás tu na chvíľu nechám, kým nepríde doktor a potom aj vyšetrovateľ."

Eun Soo mala pocit, že zamdlie.

„Čo prosím?"

Sestra prikývla.

„Komisár Park by Vám rád položil zopár otázok o tom včerajšom incidente skôr, než sa na vás vrhnú novinári."

_Komisár?! Novinári?!_

Dnešný deň sa pre ňu nemohol začať lepšie. Keď s ňou skončí komisár a novinári, vrhne sa na ňu jej matka. Na chvíľu ju napadlo, či niečo podobné nezažije aj ten psychopat, ktorý ju aj napriek nesúhlasu ostatných poslal späť.

Psychopat...

„Bože, Eun Soo, ty si neskutočná!"

Pokrútila hlavou, preplieskala sa niekoľkokrát po tvári a zaliezla pod perinu. Prečo by ju mal trápiť nejaký psychopat? Vďaka nemu si toho vyžerie viac než dosť. Avšak na druhej strane... jej tento incident možno konečne pomôže nájsť vhodného sponzora!

Usmiala sa a zatvorila oči. Konečne sa nemusela báť, že keď sa opäť prebudí, nebudem nad ňou stáť skupinka vrahov alebo ten psychopat, ktorý jej napriek všetkému neschádzal z mysle.


	3. Kapitola 2

_**A.N.: **_**Ospravedlňujem sa za neskoré pridanie, ale mala som dosť práce s maturami, školou a aj určité rodinné problémy. Dobrá správa je, že stále píšem a môžem vás uistiť, že som sa tejto fanfic nevzdala a ani to neplánujem, hoci nové kapitoly sa budú pridávať trochu pomalšie.  
**

**K príbehu: Hoci slovenský aj český preklad "Goryeo" je _Korjo_, zvolila som si radšej anglickú verziu tohto názvu, keďže tá sa zachovala aj v slovenskom preklade _Faith,_ dúfam, že ma za to neoskalpujete :)  
**

**Ako som sľúbila zatiaľ svojmu jedinému "follower-ovi", táto krátka kapitolka je pre _Sidi._  
**

**Goryeo, 1351**

Čím bližšie boli k hostincu, tým nervóznejšie sa cítil. A nielen on, ale aj zvyšok jeho spolubojovníkov. Každý si uvedomoval vážnosť danej situácie a preto radšej celou cestou nik ani len neprehovoril. Veď čo by mu aj povedali? Kráľovi sa nemá v nijakom prípade odporovať a už vôbec nie neuposlúchnuť jeho rozkaz. Vždy ich učil, že majú verne a oddane slúžiť svojmu Kráľovi a on namiesto toho urobí presný opak. A kvôli čomu? Kvôli jednej žene?

V duchu si zanadával a po prvýkrát oľutoval, že ju nechal odísť. Mohol by sa vrátiť k bráne a čakať, kedy sa znova otvorí, ale mal na starosť mladého Kráľa a Kráľovnú, ktorých musí bezpečne prepraviť do hlavného mesta, a aj keby sa brána opäť otvorila, vedel, že je málo pravdepodobné v tom veľkom nebeskom svete tú ženu opäť nájsť.

Keď už boli blízko hostinca, kde ich netrpezlivo očakával Kráľ, náhle zastal a obrátil sa k svojim podriadeným.

„Woodalchi..." na hodnú chvíľu nevedel, čo im má vlastne povedať. Ospravedlniť sa? Prikázať im, aby ho radšej na mieste zabili?

V skutočnosti mu bolo jedno, či zomrie alebo nie. Jediné, čo ho najviac trápilo bolo sklamanie, ktoré uvidí v Kráľových očiach, keď mu bude musieť povedať pravdu. A tajne dúfal, že sa tomu vyhne. No vedel, že mu to nebude dopriate. Po chvíli nakoniec prehovoril.

„Woodalchi sú tu na to, aby za každú cenu ochránili Kráľa a Kráľovnú. Túto úlohu sme hrdo a statočne vykonávali niekoľko rokov a to aj napriek mnohým úskaliam a útrapám, ktoré nás počas našej služby prenasledovali. Nech sa už dnes stane čokoľvek, nezabudnite na svoju povinnosť voči svojmu Kráľovi. Rozumeli ste?"

Všade sa rozhostilo ticho, len na tvári Jo Il- Shina pohrával mierny úsmev a bolo očividné, že sa veľmi premáha, aby ho neroztrhlo od víťazoslávneho smiechu, ktorý v sebe po celý ten čas dusil.

„Kapitán..." ozval sa nakoniec Dol Bae, ktorý však nebol schopný povedať viac a tak iba sklonil hlavu na znak úcty a spolu s ním aj zvyšok ich skupiny. Každý jeden z nich si uvedomoval, že toto je zrejme poslednýkrát, čo vidia svojho kapitána. Deok- Man ledva zadržiaval slzy a keď už hrozilo, že začne nahlas smokliť, jeden z jeho spolubojovníkom doňho strčil, niečo nesúhlasne zašomral a on okamžite prestal.

Choi Young musel potlačiť úškrn, keď videl, že sa jeho Woodalchi za žiadnych okolností nezmenia. A tak by to malo aj zostať. No niečo v hlavu mu našepkávalo, že s príchodom nového Kráľa sa veľa vecí zmení a už nič nebude také, ako predtým.

„Kapitán!"

Dae Man sa rozbehol naproti svojmu veliteľovi, ktorý práve vstupoval do malého hostinca, kde už na nich čakal Kráľ so zvyškom svojej stráže.

„L- loď bude pripravená za pol hodiny, ale p- prievozník povedal, že sa máme poponáhľať, lebo sa vraj čoskoro strhne búrka."

Mladý veliteľ Woodalchi prikývol.

„Počuli ste? Do pol hodiny odchádzame! Zbaľte všetko, čo môžete a pripravte nášho pána a jeho pani na odchod!"

Na to podišiel k hostinskému a spod brnenia vytiahol mešec peňazí.

„Je tam 200 nyang za dve noci. Dúfam, že to bude stačiť aj na náhradu škôd, ktorú sme vám spôsobili."

Odvetil a podal mu vrecko s peniazmi. Hostinský naňho prekvapene pozeral a vyzeralo to, akoby si hodnú chvíľu zrovnával myšlienky. Viditeľne očervenel a keď napokon prehovoril, hlas sa mu triasol.

„Bude to dosť aj za tri. Zostaňte tu ešte dnes v noci. Počuli ste predsa, že má prísť búrka a v tom zlom počasí by som vám neradil plaviť sa cez rieku. Prúdy bývajú veľmi zradné. Okrem toho, kam sa ponáhľať? Počkajte ešte jeden deň..."

Choi Young si ho podozrivo premeriaval. Ten muž sa mu nepozdával. Nielen, že sa počas útoku spred 2 dní úplne vyparil, ale navyše sa ani neposťažoval na to, že jeho hostinec bol ako po nájazde cisárskej armády- takmer úplne zničený. Ktorý človek by v tých časoch len tak mávol rukou nad tým, že sa jeho živobytie ocitlo v ruinách?

Vtisol mu do rúk mešec a sklonil hlavu na znak vďaky.

„Bohužiaľ, to nebude možné. Ďakujem vám za vaše služby a dúfam, že sme vám nespôsobili veľké problémy."

Skôr než stihol muž niečo namietať, sa Choi Young otočil a zamieril ku schodisku.

„Idem za Kráľom," oznámil a vykročil po schodoch smerom hore. Tak ako očakával, hneď v pätách mu bol Il- Shin a tak, ako predpokladal, sa predsa len niekto z jeho družiny, ktorá ostala chrániť Kráľa, opýtal: „Ale... kde je Nebeská liečiteľka?"

V tej chvíli sa ticho v miestnosti dalo doslova krájať. Young okamžite zastal a Jo Il- Shin, neočakávajúc od neho taký prudký pohyb, doňho zozadu narazil a nebyť zábradlia, ktorého by sa dalo chytiť, by sa skotúľal na zem ako vrece plné zemiakov. Na celej situácii by sa vedeli všetci dobre zasmiať, pravda, keby realita nebola taká strašná a desivá- avšak nie každý si jej bol vedomý.

Pár sekúnd rozmýšľal nad tým, čo im povie a keď mu nič lepšie neprišlo na um, odpovedal:

„Tam, kde by práve teraz mala byť." A s tým sa pobral ku Kráľovi.

**Soul, 2012**

Eun Soo sa nervózne pohrávala s pramienkom vlasov a snažila sa tváriť tak anjelsky a nevinne ako to len bolo možné. Pod prísnym pohľadom komisára Parka sa cítila dosť neisto. Mala z neho pocit, akoby videl až na dno jej duše a vedel o jej každom, hoc aj bezvýznamnom tajomstve. A to jej naháňalo strach.

„Pozrite, slečna Yoo, ak okamžite nezačnete hovoriť pravdu, budem nútený vás odviezť k nám na stanicu a vypočuť vás tam. Verte mi, že tam k vám nebudú takí príjemní a ústretoví."

_Ako keby ste vy bol, _pomyslela si Eun Soo a odula tvár.

Tento deň jej už poriadne liezol na nervy. Mohla by odprisahať, že jej izbou prešla takmer celá nemocnica- od rádových zamestnancov až po riaditeľa. Pacienti a lekári sa na ňu prišli zväčša iba pozrieť- civeli na ňu ako na atrakciu v cirkuse, alebo jej pogratulovali k jej chirurgickému výkonu a skvelému zvládnutiu situácie. A to ešte nespomenula ten zástup novinárov, ktorý sa tlačil pred vchodom do nemocnice.

Niekoľko hodín sa na jej izbe iba otvárali a zatvárali dvere a nikoho ani nenapadlo, že by chcela mať aj trochu súkromia. Keď to nakoniec napadlo jej ošetrujúceho lekára, bolo už neskoro, pretože práve v tej chvíli vchádzal do jej izby komisár Park.

Vedela, že to nebude zrovna príjemný rozhovor, avšak nečakala, že to bude _až taká katastrofa_.

„Slečna, počúvate ma vôbec?"

Urazene sa naňho pozrela.

„Hej." Zašomrala a nervózne začala v rukách žmoliť kus obliečky. Vypočúval ju už viac než 2 hodiny a stále to nevyzeralo tak, že by sa s tým chystal skončiť.

Komisár si teatrálne vzdychol a potom začal listovať vo svojich papieroch.

„Z vašej výpovede vyplýva, že vás uniesol... citujem „šialený otaku, ktorého divná banda _nechtiac _podrezala jednu babu, prinútili vás ju zoperovať a potom , keď sa dostali do problémov , tak vás zas pre zmenu uniesla mafia". Nezdá sa vám to viac než absurdné?"

Na chvíľu sa zamyslela.

„No... keď to tak podáte, tak aj hej."

„Vy si snáď robíte srandu!"

Eun Soo si vzdychla. Mala už toho dosť. Chcela ísť domov, dať si sprchu, obliecť si svoju obľúbenú pyžamku, zaliezť do postele a na toto všetko zabudnúť. Namiesto toho tu na ňu kričí muž, ktorý nemá ani páru o tom, čím si prešla a nijak jej celú situáciu neuľahčuje.

Dalo jej veľa námahy vymyslieť aspoň aký-taký „hodnoverný" príbeh, ktorý by pred ním obstál.

Sama si veľa vecí nevedela vysvetliť, tak ako by tomu mohol rozumieť on? Cestovanie v čase? Muž so zvláštnom silou? Skôr než by stihla niečo povedať, by ju zavreli do ústavu alebo obvinili z marenia vyšetrovania a zrejme aj zo spolupáchateľstva.

_Eun Soo, prečo si sa do toho namočila práve ty?_

„Vy ste začali prvý." Odvrkla a začala sa hrať s prstami.

„Čo prosím?!"

„Vy prvý ste povedal, že sa jedná o národnú bezpečnosť, keďže podľa vás bola na policajné jednotky použitá tajná severokórejská zbraň. To sa vám nezdá absurdné?"

Komisár si vzdychol a voľno rukou si pošúchal čelo. Keď ráno vstupoval do kancelárie, vedel, že ho nič dobré nečaká a to hlavne vďaka pohľadom, ktoré po ňom všetci hádzali. Ale že to bude až taká katastrofa...s tým vôbec nepočítal.

„Tak mi povedzte aspoň nejaké mená. Myslím, ako sa oslovovali."

„Myslíte, že sa obťažovali predstaviť sa mi?" arogantne našpúlila pery a opäť sa začala hrať s vlasmi.

„Dobre, máte poslednú šancu. Buď budete spolupracovať alebo vás odvediem na stanici ako hlavnú podozrivú a obviníme vás zo spolupáchateľstva..."

„To predsa nemôžete!" zúfalo vykríkla Eun Soo.

„Ale samozrejme, že môžem! S radosťou vás predám kolegom, aby som mal už od vás konečne pokoj. Ak sa vám to nepozdáva, tak spolupracujte. Takže... čakám na tie mená."

Vedel, že takú právomoc nemá, ale ako zastrašovanie to fungovalo na každého. Aspoň tak to vídaval v tých amerických kriminálkach.

Eun Soo si vzlykla a pritiahla si kolená k hrudi. Skôr než predstava väzenskej cely ju viac desila predstava, že ďalšiu noc bude musieť stráviť mimo svojho apartmánu a teplej postele. A to nemohla dopustiť. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a odznova sa pustila do svojho spletitého, napoly vymysleného príbehu dúfajúc, že sa tento strašný deň čo najskôr skončí.


	4. Kapitola 3

**Tak nová kapitola je tu skôr, než by sa očakávalo, však? :D Som stále plná prekvapení...**

**Konečne sa ukáže, čo sa stane s našim drahým Youngom a ako sa to bude vyvíjať ďalej. Viem, že moje kapitolky sú dosť krátke a veľa nového sa z nich nedozviete, ale verte tomu, že keby som sem niečo pridávala častejšie,klesala by tým kvalita celého príbehu.**

**K názvu diela: _Forever_ som nevybrala preto, lebo som sa nechala ovplyvniť angličtinou. Forever je taktiež názov jednej skladby, ktorá je súčasťou soundtracku na _Faith_- čo je vlastne inštrumentálnou verziou piesne_ Carry on_ od ****_Ali._**

**Goryeo,1351**

So smrťou sa zmieril už dávno. Bolo to vtedy, keď si uvedomil, že bez nej jeho život nemá žiadny zmysel. Vtedy zanevrel na celý svet a pri živote ho držala už len jeho povinnosť voči Kráľovi- a tá sa má čoskoro skončiť. Čoskoro sa to celé skončí.

Zaklopal na dvere a až keď sa spoza nich ozvalo tiché –vstúpte- ,vošiel dnu. V malej izbe sedel za stolom mladý kráľ a jeho nevesta, ktorú práve ošetroval doktor Jang. Ešte stále bola dosť bledá, ale aspoň už bola pri vedomí. Všetci traja okamžite spozorneli, akonáhle vošiel do miestnosti v tesnom závese s Jo Il- Shinom.

„Vaša Výsosť," odpovedal, kľakol na kolená a zvesil hlavu. Skôr, než vôbec mohol niečo povedať, spustil jednu zo svojich nekonečných tirád kráľovský radca.

„Vaša Výsosť! Zrada! Zrada medzi vašimi najbližšími, môj pane!" vykríkol a hodil sa Kráľovi k nohám, tvár plná sĺz. Choi Young mohol len hádať, či sú úprimné alebo to ten človek na Kráľa len hrá.

„Prežili ste si toho tak veľa, Vaša Výsosť, pokiaľ ste boli v zajatí v Yuane a teraz vás ešte zrádzajú vaši vlastní ľudia! Čo sme spravili, že sme si takto rozhnevali bohom?! Čo sme len..."

„Dosť!"

Choi Young sa konečne odvážil pozrieť na mladého Kráľa, ktorý teraz stál oproti nemu. Obraz, ktorý sa ma mu v tej chvíli vrýval do pamäti bol presne tým, v čo dúfal, že nikdy neuvidí. Kráľ naňho hľadel s neskrývaním prekvapením a očividne mu nedochádzalo, čo mu práve jeho verný radca povedal. Podišiel k neho bližšie a prikázal mu, aby vstal.

„Kapitán, ihneď mu vysvetli, čo sa preboha stalo? O čom to ten človek rozpráva? Čo to celé má znamenať?!"

„Môj úbohý mladý Kráľ..."

„Ticho, Il Shin! Chcem to počuť od neho! Tak, Kapitán...je pravda, čo tento človek tvrdí?"

Nedokázal mu to povedať. Nedokázal sa mu ani len pozrieť do očí a vidieť v nich to hlboké sklamanie, ktoré sám spôsobil. Tajne dúfal, že jeho smrť bude rýchla a bezbolestná.

_Prečo len tú ženu nechal ísť?_

„Kapitán...?"

„Nie je vám to snáď jasné, Vaša Výsosť?" ozval sa zozadu tichý ženský hlas. Prekvapene zdvihol hlavu a všimol si, ako sa Kráľovná pomaly posadila na posteli a otočila sa smerom k nim.

Nebol si istý, čo ho prekvapilo viac. Či fakt, že sa vôbec odvážila prerušiť samotného Kráľa alebo to, že napriek svojmu pôvodu bola jej goryejština úplne bezchybná.

„Goryejský bojovník ručí za svoj sľub životom, nie je tak? Dal niekomu sľub vo svojom mene, ale vy ste mu prikázali, aby ho porušil. Inými slovami mal na výber medzi smrťou a neuposlúchnutím vás. Teda si musel jedno z toho vybrať. .. A hľadiac na danú situáciu to vyzerá tak, že si vybral možnosť, vďaka ktorej by vám mohol aj naďalej slúžiť. Každý kráľ by mal byť vďačný za takého služobníka."

„Vaša kráľovská Výsosť, čo to vra...?" vykríkol Il Shin, ale skôr, než stihol dokončiť, mu do reči skočil Kráľ.

„Zbláznili ste sa?! Ako môžete zastávať niekoho, kto odmietol splniť kráľovský rozkaz? Zabúdate na to, že som Kráľ a porušiť akýkoľvek môj rozkaz je vlastizradou, ktorá sa trestá obesením?"

Choi Young cítil, ako napätie v celej izbe pomaly stúpa a v duchu ľutoval, že sa Kráľov hnev kvôli nemu obrátil na mladú ženu, ktorá za nič nemohla.

„Nebesá boli tak láskavé, že Vášmu kapitánovi dovolili priniesť na zem ženu, ktorá ma vyliečila, a vy ste sa odvážili zahrávať sa s osudom nebeskej ženy a ponechať si ju ako cennosť, ktorou by ste si na dvore získali prestíž a uznanie. Ktorý veľký kráľ by sa znížil na niečo také, aby zneužil úbohú ženu na získanie vlastnej prestíže?"

Ak aj predtým cítil Young v tej miestnosti napätie, teraz si bol úplne istý, že toto sa dobre neskončí. On, doktor Jang a dokonca aj Il -Shin, ktorý medzitým prestal horekovať, teraz prekvapene hľadeli na kráľovský pár, ktorý zrejme prežíval prvú hádku, no ani jeden z nich sa neodvážil zasiahnuť.

„Vy sa ma odvažujete kritizovať? Mňa? Kráľa?" prekvapene vykríkol Kráľ a zhodil zo stola všetko, čo sa na ňom nachádzalo. No na Kráľovnú to akoby nemalo žiadny účinok.

„Bol som poslaný do zajatia ako rukojemník, môj starší brat bol otrávený vlastnými dvoranmi a ja mám teraz nastúpiť na trón plného intríg a chamtivosti a vládnuť im? Ako, pri všemohúcich bohoch, tak mám učiniť, keď všetci moji najbližší sú zradcovia a moja vlastná žena stojí proti mne?! Odpovedzte mi!"

„Ako im chcete vládnuť, keď nepočúvate rady svojich vlastných ľudí?" odpovedala Kráľovná tichým hlasom, ktorý ostro kontrastoval s hlasom mladého muža.

„Tento človek konal tak, ako konal a urobil tak len preto, aby vám ukázal, že robíte chybu. Človeka, ktorý tak vykoná, by ste si mali vážiť ako to najcennejšie zlato a nie ho obviňovať za vlastizradu. Kapitán Woodalchi konal s presvedčením, že to, čo robí, je správne a konal tak aj napriek tomu, že vedel, čo ho čaká. Neušiel svojmu osudu a teraz tu kľačí pri vašich nohách pripravený prijať svoj trest. Nemyslím, že by ste niekde v tejto krajine našli vernejšieho poddaného, než je on. Urobte aj vy správnu vec a odpustite mu jeho prehrešok voči vám, pretože ho vykonal s vedomím, že to robí pre vaše dobro."

Nato sa obrátila na Choi Younga.

„Kapitán."

Veliteľ Woodalchi ani nevedel, ako sa mu konečne podarilo prehovoriť a odpovedať. Bol pripravený zomrieť a prijať svoj trest, nech už mal byť akýkoľvek, no teraz... Zdalo sa mu to alebo naozaj mal nádej, že dnešný deň prežije?

„Áno, Vaša Výsosť?"

„Ako Kráľovná Goryea vám vďačím za svoj život a odpúšťam vám chybu, ktorej ste sa dopustili voči kráľovskej rodine."

„Vaša Výsosť, to je nemysliteľné, tento zločinec si zaslúži spravodlivý trest!" vykríkol Il. Shin, očividne podráždený Kráľovniným rozhodnutím.

Choi Young sa odvážil sa zdvihnúť hlavu a pozrieť sa jej do očí, pretože to, čo počul, sa mu zdalo príliš neskutočné na to, aby to bola pravda.

„Vaša Výsosť..."

„Ľutujem len, že som sa nemohla aj osobne poďakovať tej nebeskej osobe, vďaka ktorej som teraz nažive. Ste si istý, že sa dostala v poriadku späť?"

„Áno." Okamžite odvetil, no potom ho niečo napadlo a pokračoval.

„Prosím, odpusťte svojmu poníženému služobníkovi, že sa odvážili konať proti vašej vôli a tým sa dopustil neodpustiteľného činu, za ktorý by mu hrozila smrť."

Kráľovná kývla hlavou a pokynula rukou doktorovi Jangovi, aby jej podal misku s vodou. Doktor Jang jej práve chcel nabrať vodu z krčaha, keď ho prerušil Kráľov rozkaz.

„Von! Všetci okamžite von! Nechajte ma s tou ženou osamote! Hneď!"

Doktor Jang chcel niečo namietnuť, keď ho Kráľ prerušil.

„Ak okamžite neopustíte túto miestnosť, tak všetci do jedného odvisnete! Vypadnite!"

Jo Il- Shin sa pratal z miestnosti ako prvý a za ním hneď, hoci neochotne aj doktor Jang. Choi Young pomaly vstal, obom sa ešte uklonil, vyšiel von a zavrel za sebou dvere. No neopustil poschodie tak ako Il- Shin či doktor Jang.

Počul veľa palácových klebiet o tom, ako sa niektorí králi správali k svojim ženám a ani jedna z nich sa mu nepáčila. Nebol jedným z tých mužov, ktorí sa odvážia zdvihnúť ruku na ženu a už vôbec nechápal tých, ktorí tak robili. Predstava toho, čo by nahnevaný Kráľ spravil svojej mladej žene, ktorá neurobila nič zlé, ho vnútri ťažila ako obrovský balvan. Nezaslúžila si to. Nezaslúži si trpieť za jeho chyby.

No namiesto toho začul z izby tichý rozhovor, ktorý mal byť zrejme určený len pre Kráľovnú.

„Neviem, na aké výsady ako panovníka dcéra ste boli zvyknutá v Yuane, ale teraz ste v Goryeu a budete sa podľa toho aj správať. Viac vám takéto správanie neodpustím a vedzte, že ak toto spravíte aj v paláci, budem nútený vás za to náležite potrestať."

Chvíľu bolo ticho a Choi Young premýšľal nad tým, či to bolo všetko, čo jej chcel tak súrne povedať, keď však Kráľ pokračoval ďalej.

„Nie som si istý, či viete, aká je v Goryeu terajšia politická situácia, ale môžem vás uistiť, že nie je ani zďaleka taká, akú máte u vás doma. Na každom kroku vám budú ľudia v paláci hádzať polená pod nohy a budú čakať, kedy o ne zakopnete a spadnete, len aby to mohli proti vám využiť a manipulovať s vami. Mám v pláne vybudovať z Goryea silný a mocný štát, ale keď budú moji poddaní vidieť, že ani moja vlastná žena nemá predo mnou rešpekt, využijú to a ja pôjdem ku dnu. A spolu so mnou padnete aj vy, pretože či sa vám to páči alebo nie, v tom okamihu, keď ste sa stali mojou ženou a kráľovnou Goryea, ste zároveň prijali na svoje plecia aj bremeno povinností a osudu, ktorý sa s tým spája. Preto pre svoje vlastné dobre už nikdy nekonajte tak, ako ste konali dnes. Rozumeli ste?"

Kráľovná mu na to neodpovedala, ale očividne s ním súhlasila, pretože o chvíľu vyšiel Kráľ z izby a zamieril ku schodisku, keď v tom si všimol Younga stojaceho niekoľko krokov ďalej. Kapitán Woodalchi sa uklonil a chcel pristúpiť ku Kráľovi, no ten len zdvihol ruku a pokrútil hlavou.

„Prosím, dnes mi nechoďte na oči. Som vďačný, že Kráľovná mala dobrý dôvod, prečo vás ušetriť, ale to neznamená, že s tým súhlasím alebo že by som vám odpustil."

Choi Young len prikývol a nechal ho ísť. Keď schádzal dole všimol si, že nálada v hostinci sa viditeľne zmenila. Jeho Woodalchi sa zrejme už dopočuli, čo sa stalo a Kráľovým rozhodnutím boli úplne nadšení. Sadol si medzi nich a hoci nevoľky, pripil sa s nimi na nový začiatok. Mal obavy z toho, ako ho prijmú opäť medzi seba , ale všetky sa rozplynuli, keď si k nim prisadol aj doktor Jang a priateľsky ho potľapkal po pleci.

Nemohol uveriť tomu, aké veľké šťastie mal. Vedel, že teraz bude oveľa náročnejšie získať si Kráľovu dôveru a presvedčiť ho, aby ho nechal odísť zo svojich služieb, no ak sa mu doteraz podarilo prežiť, dokáže aj nemožné.

Keď o hodinu na to všetci opúšťali hostinec a mierili k prístavisku, popohnal koňa dopredu a pristavil sa pri doktorovi Jangovi.

„Máte chvíľu čas, doktor?"

„Samozrejme, čo pre vás môžem spraviť?"

„Rád by som chcel vedieť váš názor týkajúci sa útoku na kráľovský pár spred 2 dní. Ak samozrejme mi budete ochotný odpovedať."

Doktor Jang prikývol a vytiahol z kapsy kus poskladaného papiera pofŕkaného krvou.

„Čo to má byť?" opýtal sa so záujmom Choi Young, keď mu ten papier podával.

„Toto som našiel v kapse jedného z tých vrahov," odpovedal Jang, „a ak sa dobre pozriete, uvidíte tam malý nákres celého mesta a hlavne hostinca, v ktorom sme nocovali."

Kapitán prikývol a podal mu ho späť.

„V tom prípade máte na to rovnaký názor na to ako ja."

Doktor Jang sa smutne pousmial.

„Samozrejme. Celý útok bol dopredu naplánovaný a mám pocit, že do celého toho útoku bol zapletený aj majiteľ toho hostinca, i keď to neviem dokázať. Len neviem, prečo mal byť terčom útoku Kráľ, o ktorého príchode vedelo len zopár ľudí."

„Myslíte, že máme medzi nami zradcu?"

„Určite áno a myslím, že sa časom aj sám ukáže. Keď zistí, že sa mu to nepodarilo týmto spôsobom, bude sa snažiť si nájsť inú cestu."

„Plne s vami súhlasím. Nechám tu zopár mužov, aby toho chlapa mohli sledovať. Možno nás dovedie k osobe, ktorá je za toto všetko zodpovedná."

Popchol koňa a vydal sa dopredu oboznámiť svojich spolubojovníkov s novou úlohou. Úplne s doktorom Jangom súhlasil, ale niečo mu na tom všetkom nesedelo. Čo ak mala byť terčom útoku Kráľovná a nie Kráľ? A čo by niekto získal tým, že zabije jednu bezbrannú ženu? Niekto si s nimi rozohral veľmi nebezpečnú hru a nech už mal byť terčom útoku hocikto, nik z nich to nemal prežiť.

Ako sa pomaly blížili ku kráľovmu sídlu uvažoval, či by predsa len nebolo lepšie, keby ho vtedy Kráľ nechal zabiť, pretože nech už smrť bolo akákoľvek, nemohla byť strašnejšia než to, čo ich čaká v kráľovskom meste.


End file.
